


No Touchy the Gloves

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [21]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Mutation, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty slapped Jubilee's hands away from the display of gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touchy the Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, gloves](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80212718#t80212718)

Kitty slapped Jubilee's hands away from the display of gloves and shot her an admonishing look. "Don't even think about it," she told her, as resident expert on her friend's taste in gifts to receive. "Number one rule of Christmas gift shopping for Rogue is don't buy the girl gloves, okay?"


End file.
